


Self Love

by Poppifer



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer
Summary: This is a gift for Girl_In_Blue_Fic's "We Will Rock You" (a fantastic fic you should definitely read!) & contains SPOILERS for that fic. This would probably take place around Chapter 6 (though might not work in the grand scheme of her story, since at this time it is not finished). Branch & Rock Branch have a little discussion about their favorite Queen. Very much all smut & no plot!
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Rock Branch (Trolls), Branch/Rock Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Rock Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Smut - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Self Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girl_in_blue_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Will Rock You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956167) by [Girl_in_blue_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic). 



> I'm going to warn ya'll, this is probably the most unusual pairing I'll ever write (Branch & his Alternate Universe Rock Branch self). You've been warned. But gosh I had fun writing it & I hope you enjoy it!  
> Poppy gets some love by the end, don't you worry.

It had been a few days since Rock Branch had found himself stuck in an alternate universe, and he was fairly accepting of the circumstances. He laid back on the couch in his bunker - well - his other self’s bunker. He had come from a universe where Barb successfully won and united all Trolls under rock music. He had accepted these circumstances, he was excellent at adapting and making sure he kept alive. Additionally, it wasn’t particularly difficult for him to accept rock music, especially now that it had brought him a bolder outlook on life. Now he found himself stuck with his former Pop self. A self he had started to see as a bit of a bore. He knew this guy inside and out, a fact that Pop Branch certainly forgot, until this evening.

Rock snuggled deeper into the couch, leafing through a scrapbook Branch had left out on the coffee table. Naturally, the book had been crafted expertly by his true love, Poppy. Pop Queen Poppy, of course, he had complicated feelings over. The illustrations indicated Poppy and Branch kissed at the end of the story, and he snorted, knowing the truth that his pop self was too much a scardy cat to even make a move as innocent as a kiss.

A loud thud hit the coffee table, Rock’s eyes glanced over the top of the book, eyeing Branch and the large bottle suddenly between them. It was whiskey.

“Nice taste,” Rock scoffed, “What’s the occasion? You pop a cherry, love?” He winked, but Branch just crossed his arms in defense.

“It’s a trade,” Branch shrugged, putting two shot glasses down, as he sat on the floor.

Rock eyes the glasses, putting the book down and sitting up, “What kind of trade?”

Branch hesitated, his eyes glancing around as though considering his words carefully, “Shot of whiskey, you tell me something about Poppy.”

Rock looked at him in disbelief, before letting out a huge laugh. He reached out and patted Branch on the shoulder, “Love, you do not need to get me drunk to talk about my Queen, but I will take it.” He took the shot glass and played with it on the tip of his thick fingers. Branch eyed him innocently, pressing his lips together tightly. Perhaps this was a mistake.

Branch shook his head internally, he needed to know more information before tackling the complicated subject of his beloved Queen. He loved Poppy with all of his heart, he needed to figure out how to cautiously take the next step with her, and the only way to do that would be to ask the guy that had already taken many of those steps with Rock Poppy, essentially a twin of his own Queen, with a few weeks of a devious left turn in personality differences.

Rock opened the whiskey and poured the first two shots, “I’m looking forward to seeing you drunk off your ass.”

Branch rolled his eyes, “Hey we’re the same person, I assume we have the same alcohol tolerance.”

“Ha,” Rock winked, “Some things don’t change, love,” he shot the whiskey back and made a slight face, “Nasty and I love it. Just like -”

“Yeah, yeah, just like Poppy, I get it,” Branch rolled his eyes and took a shot, making an intense scrunching face.

“What do you want to know, love?”

Branch grimaced, “How does she like to be kissed?”

Rock stared at Branch in disbelief for a moment, “Seriously?” He burst into laughter.

“I’m new at this! And you know that!” Branch raised his arms in the air, “Give me a break!”

“Ok ok,” Rock nodded and thought about it for a moment, smiling slyly, “She does like it slow at first. Take your time, let the sexual tension build. And then all at once, capture her bottom lip in your mouth and lick it.”

Branch sat there for a moment, hesitating, he ran off briefly. Rock sat there, unsure what was going on, before knowing himself too well and shouting, “Oh please do NOT write this down!”

“Too late!” Branch yelled back, “I’m taking NOTES!” He brought his pencil and a notebook, and started furiously writing.

“You’re embarrassing,” Rock rolled his eyes.

“You’re encouraging it,” Branch shrugged, “Now - what do I do after I lick her bottom lip? Where do the hands go?”

Rock leaned back into the couch, “This is stupid.”

“Please?” Branch let out a little pout, internally acknowledging how weird it was to convince himself of such a weird favor.

Rock laughed in response, leaning forward again and lightly punching Branch in the shoulder. He grabbed another shot, “Alright, alright,” he drank it down swiftly, “You’ve convinced me. I guess. There are plenty of options for the hands. Plenty,” he looked at him, “Don’t go straight for the breasts, she’ll probably bat you away immediately, even if she clearly wants it. Go for one hand at the small of her back, one hand right at the back of her hair. The hair is a big one, tangle your fingers in there, touch softly, it’ll drive her crazy,” he quickly found himself trying to pose the moment out. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and held it like it’s Poppy. Rock laughed, “Hey I know we’ve used this pillow and pretended it was Poppy before.”

“Shut up!” Branch narrowed his eyes as he wrote notes down.

“It’s not like I don’t know everything you’ve ever done, love,” he laughed, “Ok if you’re lucky and she’s feeling great, you can move the hand on her back lower down.”

Branch looked at him as though he didn’t understand.

“I’m saying cup her butt, genius,” he gestured to the whiskey, “And keep drinking, I’m not doing this alone for your giggles.”

Rolling his eyes, Branch paused his writing to take another shot, already feeling a little concerned about how much he should be drinking. Rock did not hesitate to take his third.

“So after you get a nice handle on her butt, you can massage it, get your tongue in her mouth,” he shrugged, “Man, how detailed do you want me to go here?”

Branch shrugged, “You know me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he paused, trying to find his words, “I don’t know man, she tastes so lovely, like those little butterscotch candies, and you just melt into her,” he smiled softly, looking at the pillow, “You pull back and tell her how much you love her, and she just rolls her eyes at you and shoves her face back into yours,” he chuckled, “The eye rolling might be more Rock than Pop.”

Rock’s grip tightened on the pillow, “If you’re in the right position, it’s a good time to grind into her with your hips, she’ll buck against you and moan into your mouth like melted cotton candy. You have your hand on her ass, so you can push her deeper against you,” he paused, “Another shot, please.”

Branch had stopped writing, watching himself caress the pillow. He blinked, quickly pouring another shot and handing it to his Rock self, and pouring another for himself. The warm feeling spreading out through his body. Branch let a little hiccup, covering his mouth quickly.

Rock took the shot, licking a drip off his lips. He cleared his throat, “Where was I?”

A stutter came in response, Branch cleared his own throat, “You uh, you were grinding her,” he looked at his paper, “Using your grasp on her butt to push into you,” he gulped, “It sounds nice.”

“Nothing like it,” he smiled, “Sometimes she just goes soft and slow and lets me lead, but sometimes,” a glint in his eye as he looked straight at Branch, “She just goes at it, grinding against you so desperately, like she’s just famished for you.”

Branch dropped his pencil, blinked back to life, and picked it up again, “What’s the mood, typically? I mean the atmosphere going on at this moment?”

He thought about it for a moment, “I don’t know, it could be anywhere. The bunker, a dark corner of a rock concert, really anywhere. It’s whenever she’s in the mood,” he shrugged, “I’m in the mood any time, as you know.”

“But like, are there candles?”

“What?” Rock blinked at him.

“Like what if I made her a nice dinner, turned the lights down and used candles? Would that work?” He tapped his pencil on the table, “I need specifics.”

Rock took another shot, “Pop. You can turn that girl on in any environment, in any situation, regardless of whether or not there are - candles.”

“I don’t know, maybe that’s your Poppy,” he shrugged, “I feel like I’m always fighting for her attention,” he frowned at the notebook, the whiskey settling in, “I really can’t imagine her reacting like that. I can’t imagine getting there with her.”

“That’s bullshit,” Rock stated simply. Branch looked up, “What?”

“That’s bull. Shit. I know for a fact we have both imagined it PLENTY of times, you’re just fuckin scared,” Rock took the whiskey and drank right out of the bottle, handing it to Branch, “Drink.”

“Well no -”

“Drink.”

Branch had some more, and Rock shoved a pillow at him, “Now practice.”

“What!”

“You heard what I said, pop, show me what you got,” he gestured to the pillow. Branch panicked and then, his mind melted into the whiskey. Why the hell not? It’s not like Rock didn’t already know literally every single thing Branch had done in his life, including the embarrassing things he had done in the past to this very pillow.

Branch held the pillow awkwardly. Looking at it like he was a little terrified, “Hey Poppy. You look nice in that outfit.”

“God,” Rock took a hand to his face, “This doesn’t have to be roleplay time.”

“I’m gettin her in the mood!” Branch shouted, patting the pillow softly, “Poppy, you are so beautiful,” he hiccuped, “I’d love to make love to you.”

“Ok now you’re just being dumb on purpose!”

“Nuh uh!” Branch stuck his tongue out, before returning to the pillow, “I love her so much, I gotta treat her right,” he touched the pillow softly, “I’ll put my hand down here, a hand in her hair,” he pressed his face sloppily into the pillow.

“No, no, no! Have you freakin kissed before?” Rock shook his head, pushing Branch’s face away from the pillow.

“You know the answer to that!” Branch whined desperately, the alcohol completely taking over, “If you’re such an expert, you do it!”

In a weird blur of a moment, Rock yelled, “Maybe I will!” And slammed his mouth against Branch’s. Branch had really meant to tell Rock to kiss the pillow, but again, alcohol.

It didn’t really matter though. The moment their lips crashed, they melted in their own way. The universes clashed like a strike of lightning, and Rock’s fingers interlaced into Branch’s hair, pulling him tightly into a kiss. Wet whiskey-lined lips. Soft sucking turning into a lip battle, the two of them fighting for control. Rock’s tongue pushed into Branch’s mouth, warmth spread quickly, their tongues tangling aggressively. Rock took control, as Branch mentally tried to keep up, swirling in the haze of alcohol. It was intense. Despite his aggressive nature, Rock softly touched Branch’s face, as though trying to push some sort of mental connection between the two of them that was sparking. As though he were trying to comfort and calm a Branch he knew so well, a Branch within himself.

Rock leaned forward, pinning Branch against the couch, and moving the hand on his face to the small of his back. Branch melted, arms and legs suddenly wrapping around Rock and pulling him closer. Desperate for the connection, grasping at his back, thick fingers pressing into skin. 

Rock’s hands went lower, squeezing Branch’s ass, and like a response to a shock, Branch’s hips immediately bucked against him. Friction hit instantly. Sending a wave through both of their bodies, moans vibrating out of their lips. Rock’s lips parted from Branch’s, moving down his neck and desperately sucking and licking every inch. The taste and scent filling him up, a warmth he could only dream of, mentally taking him to quiet moments in the steam filled shower, touching himself and moaning his Queen’s name over and over till he spilled into orgasm. Branch didn’t know it, but they were both sharing the same intense memory. Rock’s licks brought out pieces of passionate memories, only known to him, only expressed in a heated night, stroking himself so tenderly, grasping for the wall, as water splashed down his back. He needed more. His hips pounding desperately, trying to feel and connect. A zap of friction hit him again, he let out a moan that was familiar to both of them.

Rock slipped his hands past the elastic of Branch’s pants and underwear, smiling into Branch’s neck in anticipation. His thick fingers immediately uncovered the hard and thick friend he knew so well. So many nights alone for this Branch, but for Rock, so many nights of wild discovery with his own Poppy. He knew himself better than anyone, but she had certainly taught him a trick or two that brought out noises he had never imagined he could be capable of.

He dragged a finger wickedly slow along the length, gaining a tight exhale from Branch, who squeezed his eyes tight. It was a fascinating sensation, he almost knew exactly what he would do, but it still felt thrilling, and new. Rock reaching the tip and with a calculated moment, he rubbed his thumb along the most sensitive spot. Branch gasped sharply, and cried out, “Poppy,” trying to buck against Rock’s hand. Liquid immediately pooled at that touch, as Rock expected. He smiled deviously, pulling back to his alternate universe self, “We both know everything about what we like,” he leaned in and his voice lowered, “But what you don’t know, is that Poppy taught me a few things that you don’t even know you like yet.”

Branch had no audible response, he gasped and panted, eyes glazed over, trying to buck his hips and gain that sweet sensation of friction.

Within a blink, Branch’s pants were gone. Tossed somewhere, completely abandoned. Rock cupped his ass and squeezed it tightly, his fingers denting into blue skin. His hot mouth consuming Branch’s length entirely, licking slowly at first, and then speeding up feverishly. The taste of his own self driving Rock wilder than he would have imagined.

Branch groaned, riding this fantastic wave, unable to comprehend the new sensations flowing through him. Rock was an expert with his tongue, and for a moment Branch wondered how his rock-self could have gained this skill. The thought rolled out of his brain instantly, he gasped loudly, as Rock went from caressing Branch’s balls to timidly wetting a finger and teasing an entrance that he had not previously explored. Branch’s arms waved around, in a flurry, grabbing at Rock’s arms, and whatever he could reach.

“Ho-hold on,” Branch gasped, “I - I’ve never -” and Rock kissed him once again. Branch pulled away briefly, tripping over himself and gesturing to ‘wait a second’ while he scurried to his own bedroom and returned with a bottle of lube.

Rock chuckled before scooping Branch and pushing him back into the couch, kissing down his chest and returning to worshiping his alternate self.

His mouth tasted Branch’s length once again, taking care to lube his fingers before pushing their boundaries. Branch made an attractive and messy noise, bucking his ass towards Rock’s fingers. He never realized quite how thick they were. He licked his lips, letting the thrilling touch wash over him. Again and again he pounded against the digit, gasping when he realized a second one was entering. He never so much had played in that area himself, and the touch was more than he could have dreamed of, hitting a wall within him that sent electrical zaps through his entire body. It was mesmerizing and he wanted more, and deeper.

A loud noise was heard from the entrance of the bunker. Both men halted their activities and immediately sat up, turning to the door to see a startled Queen had just finished riding the elevator. Her arms were full of some bags full of items, possibly to share a gift of food with Branch and Rock, never realizing how much her own presence would be a gift.

Sweat dripped from both of them, their breathing heavy, and absolutely no one moved. Too late to hide, too late to pretend nothing was going on. Poppy stood there, absolutely flummoxed, blinking at the two men she has been harboring deep emotions for, tangled on the couch with their dicks out.

It was a blur of a moment from then on, no one really knew how it happened, but suddenly Poppy dropped everything she was holding. She had tossed off her own dress, chugged some whiskey and whispered, “May I join, boys?”

A blur of sweat, gasps, moans, body parts. Branch and Rock traded off worshiping themselves to turn their attention to worshiping their Queen. She lay on the couch with her legs spread, Branch and Rock working together to push their thick fingers into her. She let out a squeak, followed by a loud moan, which was silenced by Rock’s lips, while Branch gave special attention to her breasts. Swirling tongues, pounding fingers, all with the intention of catching her up to their level of drunk and horny warmth. Another shot for all of them. Another lathering of lube.

Another blur of whiskey, Poppy was suddenly ridding Branch with vigor, while Rock took her from behind. Messy and initially uncoordinated, Poppy laughed as she hiccuped off the whiskey, leaned close to Branch’s neck and continued to lick and suck recklessly. Rock took on her ass, while continuing to play with Branch’s, their rhythms improving as they found a beat that only they could hear.

Poppy pulled up to look Branch in the eyes, “I love you,” she mouthed at him, as he could see sweat drip off her forehead, as Rock continued to pound behind her. His eyes glanced at Rock’s, who winked back. Branch melted into Poppy’s lips, “I love you too,” he gasped as their tongues made contact. Wave after wave rolled through them.

Poppy screamed into Branch’s lips, her body shook as orgasm waves rippled through her, her breasts pressing deeply into hands no one could identify at this point. A mass tangle of Branch and Rock’s fingers, caressing each other and her simultaneously.

Branch came next, a cry escaped his lips as the feelings rolled through him, and Rock quickly followed with his own explosion.

Panting was all that could be heard for a moment. They all unraveled, slowly letting their breathing return to normal. Rock moved first, returning to his lovers with towels and helping them clean up. He took a moment to tenderly wipe sweat and other fluids off each of them, kissing them softly as Poppy and Branch eventually passed out in a drunk messy haze.

Rock smiled, finishing the last of the whiskey, he whispered with a wink to himself, “Yeah, that’s how she likes it.”


End file.
